kanohi_forcefandomcom-20200215-history
The 1st Shadow
The 1st Shadow (T1Shadow, T1S, or The Artisan), is the Av-Matoran vice president of the Kanohi Force. His cousin, both in story and in real life, is Meyres the Anchorman. History T1S first joined BZPower on June 20th 2010, after lurking for a few years. After a time, he began to grow more active in the online community. Within a month of his joining, he had posted a very successful art topic that made it to the front page for a while. This was under the name "The 3rd Person," however. After about a year under that name, he selected another using the same style: The 1st Shadow. This name would stick so well that he would continue to use some variation of it to this very day. In 2012, he began an epic called "When the Month Ends." This never got farther than the 11th chapter, and he has no plans to ever finish it. in 2013, his rise to fame came in the form of Comic Making. There had been few successful attempts at photo comics in the the years prior, and he saw a chance to do something great. His work with comic making was noticed immediately, and before long, others jumped on the bandwagon. A few members have cited him as being "the guy who brought back photo comics." This is still his proudest accomplishment since joining the site. His comics were also an opportunity for his cousin, Meyres, to get involved with the online community. After a time, Shadow convinced him to join BZPower so he could start his own comics. The following year, T1S began using a unique avatar , which caught the attention of younger member Ghidora131 . This is where the Kanohi Force began... Kanohi Force Ghidora later sent a number of others to T1S for avatars of their own. Not long after, the Toa of Awesome brought them all together to form the Leedurship Board of the Kanohi Force. The Force now consisted of Ghiddy, himself, Arzaki, Dallior, Jakura Nuva, Aerixx, and Pohatu: Master of Stone. Shadow was a little reluctant at first, being so much older than they. But soon enough, they took to him as a mentor and advisor, and so he obliged and quickly grew fond of them all. Shortly after, the idea for the comedy topic sprang up, and it was started by Dallior. T1S posted the first official chapter, and it took off from there. This development brought in a number of other members who took an interest in the group and the avatars. T1S quickly supplised them with avatars made to the requests of the members, and invited newcomers to fill out a Guest Star form to be included in the comedy. Their numbers shot up after that, and T1S was left in charge of bringing the newcomers in, often assisted by Ghiddy himself. He has done a number of projects for the Force, including a group portrait and many comedy chapters, and included a few other members in his own comic series. He has also collaborated with Irrie on the latter's epic Vanquished Alliance, which features the Kanohi Force as fugitives on the run in the distant future. Around the end of 2015, Shadow began working on an epic that would chronicle an alternate future of BZ-Nui and the Kanohi Force. Its name... Shades Of The Past. Considering the Kanohi Force's departure from BZPower, the likelihood of seeing this epic completed is limited. However, Shadow and Ghidora have begun co-working on an epic called Kaos - how that will unfold is yet to be determined. Kanohi Force Within the fictional realm of BZ-Nui (a physical, island version of the BZPower forums), Shadow was both an ally of the BZP Staff and a Leedur of the Kanohi Force. As the Force often got into trouble with their shenanigans, Shadow being their appointed caretaker, set by the Staff to keep an eye on them. In that realm, Shadow was the first person to discover BZ-Nui, back when it was just a formless void. He accidentally tapped into a powerful source of Creation energy, which bonded with him and triggered an increase in his creative talent (an event he calls "The Artisan"). He brought together a handful of members and, with their help and guidance, used the energy of the Creation Wellspring to form the new world. The Staffers later introduced all the members to this new dimension, and many of them came to call the new world their home-away-from-home. Because of his role in the formation of this place, Shadow was allowed a suite in the Coliseum at the center of BZ-Metru (normally reserved for the Staff Members). While he is not technically a Staffer, they consider him an ally--or an enemy, which might be why they keep him close by. Shadow installed three separate workshops throughout BZ-Nui. One of them is situated in the Coliseum, about three floors down from his suite. The second one is located in the Kanohi Force Tower, on the fourth floor. The third one's location is unknown to all but him. At one point, Shadow discovered an anomoly in their world. It came in the form of a legendary Kanohi, known as the Flashbaki, which contained the power of every Mask within the official BIONICLE canon. The mask bonded with him, and he used it to give the Force members their new masks. Once the group began, Shadow realized they would need a "home base" of sorts. He put in a request to the Staffers, and was permitted the ownership of an unused building just to the south of the Coliseum. After taking requests from his fellow Leedurz in their somewhat humble beginnings, he used the Creation Wellspring to remake the building, transforming it into the wonder known as the Kanohi Force Tower . He's rather proud of it, as it fits the needs of all who call it home, and he often admires it through the window of his study in the Coliseum. Some time later, the Flashbaki caused quite a stir, and eventually caught the attention of a fellow member known as Mask Collector. MC became obsessed with collecting the legendary Kanohi, and triggered a series of chaotic events to keep the Staffers busy while he stole the Mask. One such action brought dozens of MOCs to life, and he used the ECDR-1000 (one of Shadow's own creations), as a general in his army. After MC's defeat, however, Shadow found a way to keep the ECDR around and had it repurposed. The titan drone now serves BZ-Nui as the head of the Vahki force. Even later, the alternate form of The Editor escaped from the Fractured Light dimension, and began causing untold havoc to BZ-Nui. Ghidora eventually made the decision to use the mask of madness on Alternate Editor, cutting his existence short. Black Six promptly banned Ghidora in place of several key Kanohi Force members, and the group officially left BZPower. Not long after that, Shadow decided to run--literally--some tests, in the now ruined and mostly defenseless BZNui, smuggling Ghidora in unbeknownst to the Staff. However, things didn't exactly end as he expected... Personality Shadow is known to be calm and level-headed most of the time, but the antics of the Force sometimes drive him up the wall. He strives to be the image of maturity and responsibility that the Staffers expect of him, but he can't help but give in to his more childish side once in a while. Nonetheless, he cares deeply for the Force, and acts as the mediator of the peace. He's known to be very sarcastic, and sometimes a bit dramatic. Smugness is not beneath him, and he has a habit of singing to himself. He's fond of playing mind games with those he considers to be less intelligent, though he reserves this hobby for times of sheer boredom. Time in BZ-Nui have only made his special form of madness run deeper, and, in response, Shadow does his best to avoid situations where he might exercise his manipulative talents. He also has a tendency to stand off to the side during discussions in the Throne, casually munching on some weird food, such as a teriyaki banana. Residents in the Leedur levels of the KF Tower are often disturbed at 2:39 A.M. when Shadow will without warning slink out to the kitchen and concoct bizarre experiments with food. Powers and Abilities As an Av-Matoran, he has limited Light-based powers. After bonding with the Creation Wellspring, he was granted a full range of immeasurable, god-like power, but refrains from using it as it is a great strain on his small body. However, shortly before the events of the Shadow Saga, Shadow began practicing in secret with the Creation Wellspring, using it's power to minutely mutate his own light powers, in ways that would not outright change him. He wanted to do more than just fire bolts of light. So he began learning and training to use light particles to cast illusions, form solid objects of light temporarily, communicate through light sources, teleport using light itself, and manipulating other objects using light particles. This effectively turned him into a powerful wizard in his own right. He is limited by his own elemental reserves, however. He wears the Kanohi Kakama, the Mask of Speed, as his regular mask. He occasionally dons the legendary Flashbaki, which contains the powers of all masks. He is able to focus up to three powers at once, but if he summons more than one, it becomes a bit stressful. His creative talent has led him to build a number of different weapons, though he refrains from using guns or most other projectile weapons, unless he knows they aren't deadly. As such, he prefers swords and other short-range weaponry in combat. The rest of the time, he wields a drill-topped staff that he uses as both a tool and support, as his right knee is a little shot. The staff can fold up to the size of a large water bottle for storage. His prized inventions include: *the Midak machine gun--a rapid-fire projectile weapon that hurls hard-light blasts at a target *The ECDR-1000 --a mechanical titan designed as a villain for a contest, now the head of the Vahki Force *The ShadeCycle--a motorbike powered by light and has Speed Kanoka built into the wheels *The Marendar--named after the Toa-killer in the BIONICLE mythos, this is a powerful mech built for T1S' personal use *The whole dimension of BZ-Nui--he doesn't like to take too much credit for this one, however *Spiegel Stone--A powerful crystal which can be used to contain a compressed copy of any non-living item or group of items *HindSight and BackLash--a pair of advanced drones that eventually replaced the aging ECDR Quotes -"Guest stars make the world go round." -''"NOT THAT KIND OF MOTION!"'' -in response to the Force dancing chaotically. -''"No, they look like guest stars... Really creepy guest stars..."''--in response to meeting Tahu3.0, Petewa, Gunz, and Onaku -''"Ignore that guy. He hasn't had his pills today."'' --Talking about Ghiddy -''“This mask has the power of every Kanohi in existing canon, as well as the powers of the 2015 Masks of Power. Now, I’m going to use this mask to grant you all your new masks and powers. This shouldn’t hurt a bit. If it does, then suck it up, princess. It’ll be over before you know it."''--describing the Flashbaki -"I'M HOME, BOYS!"--tearing through the floor of the Lounge -''"That was fast. Thanks!"'' "Of course it was fast. Mask of Speed, remember?"--Pohatu and Shadow upon the completion of the former's new avatar -''"Sense, people! Make it, don't fake it!"'' --Shadow getting casually angry at someone else's stupidity -"Hm... Needs more gravy!"--recurring line -"I'M BACK!" --recurring line -"Nope." --recurring line Trivia * T1S is the subject of a meme, currently one of many created exclusively by the Force. It is used whenever a member of the Force reads a post that they find truly meaningful. * He was a member of the unofficial Nui Ghosts, as well as one of many Comic Makers. * As the Staff's unofficial representative in BZ-Nui, Shadow always gets blamed by them for any damage or chaos caused by the Kanohi Force, as he is the oldest member of the group, and is supposed to keep an eye on them. However, on one Pie Day, he received due blame for his pie-related antics. * Shadow once built a VW Bug with a moustache on the front for Irrie, which he dubbed the "MoustaceMobile." * Shadow formed the Reformation Squad as a contingency plan in case the Force ever truly needed a peace-keeping order. The first iteration of it had only temporary success for a short time before its efforts were abandoned. * In Fractured Light, Shadow is a massive, hulking Matoran with enough strength to smash through solid concrete. * In Kaos, Shadow is... Well, you'l find out later. * Kovika discovered that Shadow has, in his posession, a magical taco that allows him to see through deception Other links *The 1st Shadow's Comics --Topic on BZPower *The Kanohi Force --comedy topic on BZPower *Gallery Category:Leedurz Category:Shadow's Creations Category:Comic Makers Category:Matoran Category:Member Category:Founder